I'm Pan San!
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: Tired of being known as Panny Chan by Trunks Briefs, she teaches him a lesson he would never forget. Which reminds him she's more than his sister's best Friend. Some Parsue bashing! Chappie 3 UP!
1. Just beginnng

I'm Pan- San!

Pairing: T/P Genre: Humour/ romance Rating: PG-13 

This is my first ever fic! Please be  nice and R/R I like to say hi to Pan Briefs and take a moment to day I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters. Well enough nattering enjoy me fic!

**Bold: **Trunks is speaking in a phone conversation. 

**Pan POV**:

It's 6:30 and it's almost time to go. My dad's really worked up about us coming early seeing he's not the type of person to be late. Right now I'm in my room  watching and episode of "friends" while laughing my head off. I thought I could never smile again, it's been 4 years since grandpa disappeared and life hasn't quite been the same for my family. Goten moved to the city afterwards , I'm not so sure where he lives now and left grandma heartbroken seeing she lost grandpa earlier. I cried when Vegeta told me the news , dad was really shocked when I told him that evening and went searching for grandpa with Goten. When they came back a few hours later it was bad news. Grandma buried her face in her hands sobbing. I couldn't help but feel guilty and crawled up crying with her.

I'm 18 now and I'm in the middle planning to go to college. Dad's really proud of me and I'm rather proud of myself. All that time of school made me fall behind slightly but dad really helped me catch up and I was in the top of my class when I left school. I switched the TV of deciding to call Bra. She is my best bud after all. Even if it's a bit weird I call her ever day even if we've just seen each other. I guess that's how we communicate. I picked up my handset and pressed autodial. Bra would pic it up in two-

"Moshi Moshi ?"

See told ya.

"Hey Bra, It's me."

She passed for a second "Who?"

"Me! Pan remember! Your best friend?"  
  


"Oh…Pan…"(I knew she was joking we did this anytime anyone calls the other) "So what are you doing?"

"Just watching TV. We'll be at your place by 7."

"That's great, There's someone just dying to see you…"

"Am I that important to you Bra?"

"Not me, someone male." She said dreamy as if she was reading some romance normal. "And he's related to me."

I paused "Evil- knevil?"

I could tell she was frowning. "Haha. Very funny. I mean Trunks. You know he's been in the states for like 2 years and when he heard there was a party this evening all he could say was "I can't wait to see Panny Chan again." And all I could do was stare. Pan? Are you there?"

I don't think I was. Suddenly my cheeks feel hot. He couldn't wait to see me again? That was weird. I don't think he was my biggest fan but what do I know? That guy's full of surprises. He was even nice to me when he heard about grandpa. He called me every 3 days and bought me some really daft "I'm sorry" cards with a mountain of teddy bears. It was quiet unusual if you asked me.

"Hello Pan…."  
  


"Huh? Oh sorry I spaced out." I sighed "He said he couldn't wait to see me?"

"Yeah, I know it's creepy. I mean you'd think a thirty-two year old as perverted as him to dream about an eighteen year old girl barely in college…"

"**I heard that**." Said a voice in the background. I gasped inwardly. _Trunks _?

"What the heck is wrong with you? Stop listening to my conversation" Bra shouted over the receiver.

"**You're talking about me**!"

"So it's not as if you're interesting anyway!" 

"**Shut up**!"

"Dad!"

"**Mum**!"

( AN: Sibling rivalry is a beautiful thing)

"Errm aren't you going to talk to me?" I asked Bra realizing the battle of siblings was beginning. 

"Sorry but my brother is a moron."

"**Bra I'm still here.**"

"I know that. So Pan…"

**"You're talking to Pan?"**

"Yes I'm talking to- Hey give it back…"

Suddenly Trunks came unto the receiver. I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"**Panny Chan… are you there?"**

"Errm…yeah."

" **Listen, please don't take what Bra says seriously. I'm not a pervert."**

"So you didn't say you wanted to see me?"

"** I did Panny Chan.** "

Panny Chan. Why did that name remind me of a stuffed sailor Moon character.

"What did you call me?"

**"I didn't call you anything."**

" I mean my name."

"**You mean Panny Chan."**

"Yes… Don't call me that."

**"Why not?"**

"It makes me sound like a cartoon."

"**Oh Panny…"**

I dropped the phone on him. Why did he have to call me that? I felt like such a baby anything adults call me such a name. I'm Pan San! The strong minded daughter of Gohan Son and Videl Son not the squishy little baby girl that still plays with Barbie dolls on a daily bases. I sighed. Trunks sounded really sweet on the phone. I couldn't wait to see him…wait a minute. Isn't he in his thirty's? I shrugged. What was I doing thinking of an old guy like him? Well Trunks wasn't old nor was I young either. Where were all these questions coming from?. I groaned turning over. Panny Chan my butt. That guy needs a lesson.

"Pan?" Daddy came into my room smiling "We're leaving now."

I groaned I was feeling kinda lazy at that moment. He came up to me feeling me forehead looking at me.

"Are you okay you look kinda tired."

"I am." I rolled over staring at him "You have a huge collection of books."

I had been sorting out my dads book collection before I started watching TV. Let me say this: He has a lot of books. He aught to call it a library. There are thousands yes thousands of books in one tiny room next to mine. I'm sure daddy reads all of then even though some of them are in other languages.

"Yeah I know." He laughed silently then got of my bed "Come on Pan, We better get moving."

I knew he was right and groaned getting up. It wasn't that I was tired or anything but that I knew I had to see Trunks in that party and had to explain why I dropped the phone on him. Well it wasn't gonna be hard. He was a dumbass for calling me Chan.

********************************

When we arrived we were greeted fondly by the other guessed. My parents quickly found people to talk to while I was scurried away by Bra. 

"I am so sorry my brother is such a…"

"Dumbass?"

We giggled at each other when I soundly felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi Panny Chan…"

I frowned. It was obvious it was Trunks. I turned round ready to shame him for calling me Panny Chan. However I couldn't . As I faced him something over whelmed me and I covered my mouth. My cheeks where hot and I swear I could have fainted right there and there.

"Oh my God…"

He was gorgeous. 

**************

Nice first chapter ne? Okay read and Review comment anything. My spellings might be different cause I'm English and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. Ja Ne!


	2. Oh no

I'm Pan San

Genre: Romance humour

Rating: U

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball Z/GT or whatever.

Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter *** sniff ***. 12 in whole. Thank U! I thought I was going to do badly on my chappie ^-^ Now to thank the reviewers.

Ladybug- Thanks for the complement!

Lilith, The Demoness – I'm updating. 

SaisaishiDragon – My fic is awesome! * grins * wooooohooo!

AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr – I've updated now!

lysie3000- Yep English as in British and yes my grammar isn't so great ^^; but thanks for the criticism and I also love fluff

chibi playing with fire – Thank you * **hands out a cookie** *

sic-maggot-freak – It's good? I thought it was bad.

GohansChica – I'm glad I'm not the only one to.

Disclaimer Dawn – Thanks for updating 

Tora Hoshi Pan – Yes it's my first fic and thanks for reviewing 

son gomay Vidal goku – Thanks

Shinigami no Hime – Okay this chappie will be longer!

Okay on this chappie I hope you guys would find it as interesting as the last one. And yes even more little sibling rivalry between our favourite saiyan siblings. Oh and there will be fluff. 

*****************************************************

Pan Pov 

I do not know why I stared so long. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen him like forever, or is it the fact his eyes where gleaming gently like pearls in the ocean? He was handsome. And I bet he knew it. He stroked his hair with his hand, smiling at us with his cheeky grin. He looked breath taking (well for me anyway Bra was probably disgusted) 

And he accepted this fact giftedly. I felt as if I was cloud nine when I thought _wait a minute… didn't he call me Panny Chan_? My starry eyes became a frown. I dropped my hands and stared at him angrily. He seemed shocked and gave a confused look. 

"What did I do?" He asked in confusion. I opened my mouth ready to snap at him for his ridiculous name calling. But Bra spoke before me. 

"You interrupted our conversation dumbass." She said simply. Trunks looked at her coldly "And she's really not happy." 

Trunks looked at me. Blue eyes and all his facial expression cheerless. "Is that True Panny Chan?" 

"No!" I wanted to say but the name Panny Chan made me stop getting me even more irritated. it wouldn't take a genius to say how much I hated that name. 

"Yes." 

I was suspecting an even more miserable look from the blue eyed Adonis but only received laughter. Bra's eyes widened. I was equally shocked. I was guessing (well hoping) he'll get all teary eyed. Well that didn't happen. Trunks thought it was a right laugh. 

"Do you even take me seriously?" I asked hurt. He looked back at me grinning. 

"I do." He said widening is smirk "But you where lying right then." 

It was as if time froze. He knew I was lying? I shook out of it. No he was probably guessing as usual not really looking at the facts. Why was he doing this to me? Suddenly he came closer and gave me what I thought was a bear hugged. I didn't know what to think but then what was I expecting to think at that time. I shrugged out of it but wasn't greeted with any sad looks. Trunks just waved goodbye leaving both of us looking at him. 

"Let's go…." Bra said quickly 

I nodded as both of us walked to another direction. I hoped dearly that we wouldn't walk into anything else. 

*********************** 

It was about two hours later, Bra and I were outside. Well we were not exactly outside , we where pretty much on a roof top with some other guests. Bulma could really through a party. From where I was standing the streets where packed. I sighed looking at the stars.

Grandpa.

I keep thinking of him. He's still a part of me in a way. I wonder how grandma copped with his disappearances. From what she told me my dad, grandpa and uncle disappeared every six months. She admitted it was tough copping but always held hope that grandpa come back. This time he wasn't coming back. And she knew it. My mum always said not to worry after then. I couldn't sleep or eat and for weeks but she kept comforting me and saying the same thing.

Don't worry, your grandpa's is part of the stars now, you can still see him… 

Part of the stars. I know it's the lamest thing you ever heard but I believe it's true. Grandpa is watching over me. He's in the stars, his kindness flowing in every one of them watching me and my family forever. I'll never forget him. I switched back to the issue I had before me.

Trunks.

He has to stop calling me that name. I mean my dad doesn't call me that anymore but him… I don't know what it would take. Right now I'm not going to talk to him. Panny Chan. Urgh that name is disturbing. 

"Hi Panny…"

And guess who was behind me?

I looked at him simply outraged

"I don't like that name." I said angrily staring at him just filled ready to thump the lights out of the purple haired boy He simply smiled not even bothering to understand.

"The name isn't bad it suits you…"

"Suits me? You make me sound like some stuffed toy…"

"You where once a stuff toy…"

"Shut up it wasn't funny." I frowned turning only to her him laugh at me softy

"You try being a doll with an echii changing you…" I mumbled remembering that dreadful experience. Uhh even to this day I can't look at a doll without shivering.

"Trunks will you leave her alone?" Bra came up hands on hips and everything

"Bra, Pan and I are having a civilised conversation."

"well I can only see one civilised person."

"What?!"

Well let's say there was a little argument between the siblings. The two I have noticed do much more arguing than talking. Usually Bra wins because Trunks usually gives up. Well Bra is a hard person to have an argument with. Once when I went shopping with her (God knows why) she had a big row with this fat lady 'cause she took a top Bra was hopping to buy (I don't know why that lady wanted that shirt, no offence to fat people but this shirt couldn't even be a neck tie for her) it. Well Bra won and didn't even receive a scratch from the woman. Surprisingly Trunks eventually won and smirked as Bra walked away from her brother. I was so surprised. He looked at me eyes and all looking like the god he was.

"

"So…" He began simply grinning at my slyly "Want to go out sometime?"

************************

TBC…………….

HAHHAHHAHAHA cliff-hanger! Cliff-hanger! You just have to wait and guess what happens in the next chappie! I guess a bunch of you will be pretty mad at me but that's how life is. One cliff-hanger after another… Goten might appear in the next chappie and hopefully Veggie and Bulma .

Ja Ne

And please r&r


	3. Suprise, Suprise!

I'm Pan- San!

Pairing: T/P Genre: Humour/ romance Rating: PG-13 

Finally I've decided to update! Sorry guys. I've just started doing coursework for my G.C.S.E (A British exam) and I have totally not have time for this fic. I have this Sunday off because I'm really sick so here's the fic. Thanks to the reviewers! 27 reviews is a lot! I'll try to update more you guys I really promise! Hope you really enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it! (Maybe its because I was finishing my last piece of coursework?) Please read and review when you can! 

****************

Staring at people seems to be what I do best. No longer does talking seem necessary. Trunks didn't get the long awaited "yes" answer he was looking for. Infact, all he got from me was a long cold glance and the unfortunate answer,

"Keep dreaming momma's boy." 

Okay so maybe my choice of words where wrong. I should have just giving him a glance and fly as fast as I could away from the guy. My stomach felt funny afterwards. I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to feel sorta stupid but not humiliate him in front of all his guests. Then again I did. But just as well, he wouldn't win me over easy. I had to avoid him all through the night. It wasn't very hard seeing I got to talk to Bura and surfed the internet shortly after we reunited. Two days have passed and Bra keeps on talking about some shirt she found the other day. However now wasn't the time for that. Work calls.

Urgh.

Why do I have to college again?

Mum and dad aren't at home. I had to be busy on the pc trying to hand in my college essay before the end of the week. I had to write a 6 paged essay about  forestry management. Forestry management. Of all things they had to pick that. No worries for me though. I'm the daughter of Gohan Son one of the smartest college professors Orange Star high had ever seen. He gave me a few notes saying what the examiners would think and that other stuff. Meanwhile Bra and I where talking wildly about a dress she saw or something in the lines of that. Everything is going really normal. 

"Pan you should see him right now!" She said soundings upset "He's so miserable!"

"Serves him right." I said "He can't win me over that easy."

"Pan!!"

"Hey! You where gloating to me just a minute ago!"

"Well, okay yes I admit that but now Trunks is looking really miserable!"

"Bra!"

Just great! Bra's changed her mind again? What's with her? It didn't matter a week ago when she laughed her arse of when she heard how I dissed her so annoying brother Trunks but know it's as if I've committed the biggest friendship crime in history! It's been like this forever! Since I was three Bra always has to change her mind about very delicate subjects. Sometimes I wish I could strangle her! I flicked my nails  then continued typing on the computer. God this is too much! Just this morning I got a note I had to finish this by Thursday. My life's such a b*tch.

This would take a while. Bra was going on and on and on. I all I have to do is keep saying agreeing. It's easy to do when you've known this girl for about 17 years. Everything doesn't seem as complicated anymore. It was really now I thought of Trunks. Was he as upset as Bura insisted? I didn't know, and I began to feel awful. I blanked him and walked away. In front of all those guests as well! He must have been so embarrassed then right? I mean I had no right to do that! However he did disserve it. I hate that Panny Chan name! At least call me Pan San! And I told him twice and he didn't even listen to me! So then again why should I feel mad? It's his fault! Not mine! I wish Bra will stop talking. It getting on my right nerves now. Couldn't she juts mention her brand new shopping item? Trunks this Trunks that. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM.

_No I love him. I really do…._

 The door bell rang. I sighed feeling bad parting in my very interesting conversation with Bra. We said buy and I dropped it. THANK GOD! I stood up running down the stairs thinking I would be opening the door for my parents but I was so wrong.

Parseu stood in my door way.

Yes Goten's dumbass girlfriend.

As you might have already guessed I was pretty much confused. I hadn't seen this girl since Goten disappeared a couple of years ago. What was she doing in my door way? Was she lost. I stared at her. Parseu was smiling slightly. She seemed to know where she was. This must have been a dream. Then I looked at the girls deeply. No this wasn't a dream. Parseu  was here looking breathless as if she had just run a really long race. Somehow, Parseu didn't look like Parseu. Her brown her had strands of grey among them and her eyes seemed grey however, I can clearly remember them being full and brown.

"Umm...hi." She spook finally. Her voice was croakier than usual. (She probably had a bad cold or something.)

"Hi." I repeated feeling awkward. This was weird. I didn't usually speak to her,.

"So…" She sighed "Is Goten here?"

I stared at her. _Goten _? I looked at her in shock and she was staring at me hopefully as if she was waiting for me to announce her winning lottery numbers. Goten? She must know where he is. She was his girlfriend. However the more important question was why was she looking here? This seemed unusual.

"G-Goten?" I asked her "What are…you talking about?"

Her smile feel and I immediately realized I said something wrong. She was now looking at me blankly.

"I'm talkin about Goten." She stammered "Your-your uncle…"

"I know who Goten is." I snapped sharply "What are you talking about Parseu? This better not be some kind-"

I stopped. Parseu had bursted into tears. Her eyes leaked with soft droplets of water falling down  her cheeks. She gave a low moan of misery. I stared at her.

"Parseu?" Parseu?"

She seemed to forget I was there she sat down my doorstep and sobbed uncontrollably. This was freaky I didn't know what to do. That's when the phone rang. I gave Parseu a quick glance then ran towards it.

"Moshi-Mo…"

"Pan?"

I froze. This was weird.

It was Goten.

"GOTEN?!" I shouted shocked beyond belief. Parseu had heard me. She got up and came towards me.

"Goten?" She screeched desperately "Goten. Goten it's…"

"Parseu's there?!" He asked mixed with fury and confusion

"Yes." I answered looking back at her "But she's just come over…Goten what's…"

**CLICK!**

Goten was off the phone. I stared at it.

"No!!" I screamed "No!!!!"

Parseu realised what happened. She began to cry again. I still clenched the phone. Goten? He was on the line only moments ago. My Uncle. My friend. My safeguard. Was gone. I was shaking. I needed to tell someone. I dialled Bura's number.

"Bura! I squealed before the person that picked up the phone answered.

"No it's Trunks." Answered the voice "Hi Panny Chan."

I couldn't deal with the name calling then. I looked back to Parseu but then saw she was gone. I was so rapped up with this I barely even considered her. 

"PAN?!"

I dropped the phone. I sank down a couch. This was happening so fast. Parseu wasn't in the house. I sensed she was driving off somewhere. However whys had she come here? And why was Goten scared when he heard Parseu's voice. And more importantly…..

What was going on?

TBC….

***************************************************

Just like me to leave it in a cliffy! Enjoy!


End file.
